bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisui Giyoushi
Hisui Giyoushi '''(ヒスイの凝視 ((Jade Stare)) Is a student at the Shinigami Acdemy. Along with his new best friend Seijaku Ichi and Shiawase Shirushi Appearance Hisui is relatively skinny for a eighteen year old. He wears a custom made red haori for him to wear. This haori is resistant to flames. He has a strange tattoo across his face. He has two tone hair colour, one side is white and the other is black, and his eyes are black. Personality Hisui is a very brave and brash person who would happily do some crazy stunt but despite this he does have a deeper side that shows compassion for other people around him. He cares for his friends and would happily sacrifice himself for his friends. He is very tempermental and quick to anger and is not the brightest person around, instead relying on his cool and level head along with his intuition rather than trying to formulate complicated, multi-layered plans. Hisui is very loyal and one of the few things he detests are traitors and people who lie in general, History In the human world Hisui was a student attending school one day when he passed a burning building that was the house of a girl he fancied. He ran into the house to look for her baby brother and he managed to find her and her brother. He saved them and went back into the house to look for any other people when part of the roof collapsed trapping him. He died in the blaze. When he arrived in soul society he was lost but he found a gang of similar boys that he joined. They got by in their daily life by stealing stuff. After some time the boys ended up breaking away to live elsewhere and Hisui decided to join the academy for the spiritual arts. Powers and Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Hisui is highly proficient in hand to hand combat and readily uses it to engange his opponents. '''Swordsmanship Practioner: '''Being a student Hisui partakes in lessons of Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō and zanjustsu. Zanpaktou Hisui's Zanpaktou takes the form of a wakizashi with a black sheath and it has red cloth wraped around the handle. He keeps it at his waist. He said that the blade was foreged by a dragon and is meant for dragon hunting. His fighting style is very confident with him taking the fight to the enemy. His biggest weakness is his cockiness because he usually allows his enemy to slip through his guard. Shikai: To release his zanpakuto he call out "Yakeato (burn) ". The blade then disintegrates into fire and forms around Hisui's hands where they then take the form of a pair of gloves. *Shikai Special Ability: The gloves increase Hisui's abilities with fire and allow him to use flames in a variety of ways to attack his opponents from using them around his fist or expelling them in streams. If he eats any flame that is not his own he can also increase in power. The properties of the fire can be changed to make it colder or make it so it can almost appear frozen and rigid but still being a flame that moves freely. He can also use a range of thechniques: **'Saisho Gijutu: Hi No Nigrikobushi '(最初技術: 炎の握りこぶし, Fist of Flame): Hisui gathers a large amount of flame around his fist and delivers a punch to his enemy. **'''Dai Ni Gijutsu: Moeru You Na Keri (第2技術: 炎のフィート, Flaming Foot): Hisui envelops his foot in flame and delivers a crushing kick to his enemy **'Dai San Gijutsu: En Kaihou '(第3技術: 炎解放, Blaze Release) Hisui condenses the flames and them pushes them out as wave in a wave all around him. **'Dai Shi Gijutsu: Karei No Hanoo No Han Su Dansu' (第4技術: 華麗な炎のはすダンス。, Brilliant Flame Lotus Dance): Hisui unleashes a barrage of kicks and punches which, when finished sends the enemy flying backwards and heavily burns them with the shape of a lotus flower on their chest. **'Dai Go Gijutsu: En O Makikomu Koto'. (第5技術: 炎を巻き込むこと, Engulfing Flame) Hisui grabs the enemy and burns them before throwing them **'Dai Roku Gijutsu: Nageru You Ni Ugokuu Honoo'. (第6技術: 流れるように動く炎, Free Flowing Flame) Hisui shoots a large stream of fire at his enemy. This can be charged so it is more explosive. **'Dai Nana Gijutsu: Ochiro No Touketsu Suru Honoo' (第7技術: 落ちるの凍結する炎, Frozen Flame of the Fallen) Hisui shoots out a freezing flame that leaves ice burns. Also as a side effect is that the more some one is burned the more fighting spirit they lose, Hisui will lose all his fighting spirit if he misses. **'Dai Hachi Gijutsu: Shinesi Na Hi No Ha'. (第8技術: 神聖な火の刃。, Blade of Sacred Fire) One of Hisui's most powerful attacks. He creates a blade of fire to cut his enemies. The type of fire used can changed. **'Dai Kyu Gijutsu: Teikoku Tora Tsume No Honoo ('第9技術: 帝国トラの爪の炎。, Flame of The Imperial Tiger Claw) When Hiusi uses this technique his whole arms become covered in flames and his hands become like the paws of a tiger with claws of fire. Hisui uses this technique to increase his cutting abilities with his hands. Can be used to disembowel opponents. Causes scales to appear around Hisui's eyes. After use of the technique Hisui's arms are left badly burnt. **'Dai Juu Gijutsu: En No Chouetsu Teki Na Hashira'. (第10技術: 炎の超越的な柱, Transcendent Pillar of Flame) Said to be Hisui's second most powerful technique. A hole opens beneath the enemy and as they are falling a geyser of flame erupts upwards completly burning the enemy if it hits. To perform this Hisui must give a pint of his blood. He can not have simply lost a pint. So in theory if he lost a pint of blood in battle he would still have to give one full pint of blood. *'Saishuu Teki Na Kinshi Sa Re Ta Gijutsu: Sora Nino Ookii Doragon Niyotte Hikiokasa Reru Ki Ni Tome Nai Hakai'. (最終的な禁止された技術: 空の大きいドラゴンによって引き起こされる気にとめない破壊, Final Forbidden Technique: Oblivious Destruction Caused By The Great Dragons of The Skies): A technique where a large dragon of flames appears around Hisui and then charges at his enemy burning them to a crisp. The fire explodes on contact with the enemy leaving widespread destruction for a fifty metre radius and destroying nearby buildings. After the technique is used Hisui collapses and he is unable to get out of a bed for five days.